marvel_vigilantesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marco Davilaa
Overview Marco Davilaa is the host of a mutagenic nanoklyntar known as Pandemonium. The two share a complete bond with one another, meaning the two posses great strength when joined. Pandemonium is a unique klyntar in that he was created out of Kylntarian DNA, and fused with nano-particles. Because of this P feeds off of not only the chemicals that Marco's brain excretes, but electricity around him as well. A side effect of this is that Pandemonium is extremely weak to the cold. Appearance A 5'9 Hispanic male with brown hair and black eyes. Marco doesn't have a set outfit, but consistently wears a black jacket. Backstory Years ago a group of scientists found a mass of alien goo that they called a symbiote. This symbiote was put under torture and experimented on until it ended up dying. But the information they gathered from the Klyntar was enough that they could create symbiote like creatures. They were imperfect in order to combat this they implanted technology and other things that made it a little bit more stable. Two scientists were the head of the project and each subject they “Made” it always ended up dying and being called failures. Until Experiment “P” all had been imperfect and ended up destabilizing and killing the host and the symbiotic creatures. Then they had a break through. Dna from an unknown alien had given Experiment “P” sentience and seemed to make the creature much more stable. More research was needed and “P” Was put under worse torture than the first original symbiote and soon grew violent and hatefull. One day the two scientist’s son came up to the lab with them. The boy Marco was his name became bored with just sitting in a room and decided to explore the lab. He soon found a door deep in the lab labeled “P” and Marcos curiosity grew more intense and he managed to guess the code for the door. “My birthday. Wow mom and dad.” Marco scoffed and slid the door open revealing a lab room with part of it sectioned off by glass. It was dark so Marco turned on the lights and it revealed a blue and black mass of goo just sitting there in a corner. As Marco got close the goo began to ram itself against the glass as if to try to escape. Marco walked up to the mass and put his hand up to the glass. Even though he didn’t even know what this is thing is he felt sadness and anger emanating from the mass. Marco being a kid he opened a door that led into the glass area. At first the creature rushed to its corner but soon came out to Marcos beckoning and to the piece of chocolate that Marco put out for it. While it was eating it Marco reached out and touched it, the symbiotic creature tensed up but didn’t move. He took his hand away and gave it some more chocolate. It seemed excited to have something to eat and became more trusting to Marco. Soon Marco heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hall. He tried to get out but was too slow and two other scientists come in the room. Before they could see Marco P covered Marco and formed a suit hiding him. “Emergency Subject “P” Escaped and found a host. send backup!” The scientists yelled into a walkie-talkie and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Marco and “P” “Who are you? State your name!” A female scientists yelled out. “PANDEMONIUM!” The symbiotic creature yelled out before rushing the scientists and escaping back into the room Marco was originally in and disappeared back into Marco. Relationships N/A Power Symbiosis The user has the general powers of the klyntar. That being: * Augmentation * Divided Mind * Hybrid Soul * Living Conduit * Psychic Shield * Self Transcendence * Sensory Sharing * Sentient Power * Symbiotic Connection * Symbiotic Transformation * Symbiotic Costume * Enhanced Senses, Reflexes, Agility, Strength, and Speed. * PI; Predatory instinct * Resistance to PI * Natural weaponry Symbiotes also have various other abilities as an individual. It is known that Pandemonium also possesses: * Technopathy * Bio-electricity manipulation * Self body manipulation * Hive; a power in which P uses parts of himself to create partial symbiotes that he attaches to others. These symbiotes have a fraction of a normal symbiote's power, but they are symbiotes none the less. Special Moves Backstabber- Marco uses the Hive power to stun the host of the partial symbiote; harming them instead of assisting. Special Move Combos N/A Stats Marco's stats: Equipment N/A Trivia -Pandemonium is the first successful mutagenic nanoklynarium created. Quotes N/ACategory:Vigilante